Forever Lost
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Ace never was lost all the time. In fact he was rather wellcoordinated. That all changed when he ended up in a coma for many time periods according to the role holders...but was he really? Alice would never have guessed the reason he tries to free himself from his role through his fake smile. Ace x OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Lost **

Ace never was lost all the time. In fact he was rather wellcoordinated. That all changed when he ended up in a coma for many time periods according to the role holders...but was he really? Alice would never have guessed the reason he tries to free himself from his role through his fake smile.

* * *

**Ace's point of view.**

It happened all too fast...

Thugs were chasing me, and being new to the whole role holder thing, about one hundred time periods I think, lessons included, is all I've had. I don't know if it was because of my role, or because I have a role, but I felt the cold and dark of death picking at me as the chase continued through the woods of wonderland, where the red of blood made a path from the very tip of my sword. All I did, all I wanted to do that night was to protect that kid from harm, and now, I'm lying cold and stiff on the ground, a pounding pain in my head fading into nothing as I let the darkness consume me...at least that's what I got told.

Could you ever imagine that I, a role holder, as strong as I am now, was once so weak that I couldn't face my fear of death? Sure I could have been replaced, but I was scared of not being around. I was the only role holder who valued life back then. It all changed because of her. Alice? No, why her? As far as I know she can't stand me! She does go on my adventures, now that I know nothing of directions, but the rest is just "friendship".

Of course all that is fairly recent, oh, who's "her"? Well, to put it simply, I didn't die, I was just...away from my ticking body for a while, I was in Alice's home world. Could you believe that?! I could have stayed if heaven had forbid me to forget the very being I was, but no. I did remember, and I wanted my friend, no, the love of my life! I wanted her to be there with me, by my side, and I'd be by her's. Through all the flaws of her fake leg and blurred vision, she was perfect. However, it was never to be true no matter how hard I wish it to be.

Dear sweet Chrona...where did you go?


	2. Chapter 2

**1 **

**Flawed but perfect **

**Ace's point of view**

I'm waking up. I actually feel eyelids opening. Who am I again? I know that my name is Ace, but Ace who? What was I doing before sleeping? Where am I? It's all so confusing! This room, is it mine? There's an ocean outside, I can smell the sea breeze coming in through the window of a cream coloured room. Hm, there's pictures on the walls...What's a Jack the ripper? And who's Harry Potter? Who is Alice and where is this wonderland place?! Why are all these crazy images on an ivory wall with pixies and things painted on? And who's that...lovely girl in the door way?

She's something else. Silver hair which is only a little bit straw like, she's so pale, and not too thin, her eyes are wide and grey and...is that a plastic black leg peeking out of her knee high blue dress?

"Oh, you're alright! I thought you were a goner out there! How did you get there? Were you drunk or something?!"

" I...I don't know..."

" Hmm, amnesia huh? No worries! It'll all come back eventually. Is there anywhere you can go?"

"Not that I know of."

"...Wow, that's a bad case of amnesia you got there. It's alright though, you can keep me company here, it's not often I get guests. " She said in a voice that sounded more mature than it should be, she can't be older than eighteen right? She took my arm and pulled me out of bed, which only resulted in a dog pile on the floor.

" Hahahahahaha. I'm so sorry!" She laughed. I don't know if I like her, she's too bubbly yet grown up if you asked me.

" Oh! I forgot. My name is Chrona, Chrona Deloise, and you are...?" she asked, holding her hand out. I stood up and helped her up, replying with my own name.

"Just Ace? Well, that's good, at least you remember something! So, what do you want to do now?" She asked with that smile of hers. I opened my mouth to speak when my stomach growled. She laughed and said:

"Looks like your stomach's telling us your hungry. I only really have eggs so...how do you like your eggs?" she smiled. She's so happy! Obviously she has flaws but she smiles as if they don't mess with her! How does she do that?!

" Uh... I don't know..."

" Oh, well, okay then, scrambled it is then! This way Ace." she said, running out of the room. This must be her room then. It's kinda cute in a weird way...what am I saying? I walked through the house which was mainly brown and ivory in colour, with lots of framed sketches of fantasy creatures. I walked into the living room, or at least I think it is, and I could see Chrona cooking the said eggs. Well, it may take a while to remember, best get on with it then.


End file.
